Can this be true?
by to.be.served
Summary: It's a 'real life' fanfic between Shay and Ashley. But what happens if Ashley notice that she maybe have feelings for Shay and how will she handle it? How will Shay react? (Bad at summary's) Rated M later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so please be nice :) **

**This is a Shay Mitchell/Ashley Benson (Shayley) Fanfic!**

* * *

****Ashley's POV

I'm sitting with Lucy and Troian on set and I hear heels coming down the hall of the set. I turn around and I see Shay coming down to us while talking to someone on the phone and I hear on her voice that there is something that she isn't happy about. She stops and says goodbye on the phone and put it in her pocket. She looks up and looks at me with a sad smile and quickly open her door to her ''room''.

''There is something with Shay, you guys'' I say to Lucy and Troian.

''Are you sure?'' Troian says in a Spencer way.

''YEAH I'M SURE!'' I almost yell at them.'

''Okay, calm down Ashley'' Lucy says grabbing my shoulder.

We walk together to Shays dressing room and knock on the door but she doesn't open.

''Shay?'' I hear Lucy say.

I pick up my phone and text Shay.

**A:**~**Hi Sweetie are you okay?~**

I almost get a answer right away.

**S:~Yeah I'm just very tired and I have had a lot to think about but other than that I'm fine :)~**

**A: ~So you will be out soon? I miss you, we haven't seen each other all weekend~**

**S: ~Just give me a minute and I will be out. I have missed you too!~**

****I smile against my phone and put it in my pocket.

''Who are you texting that make you so happy?'' Lucy asked.

''Yeah who are you texting young lady?'' I hear Troian laughing.

With that Shays comes out of her dressing room with her Emily clothes on.

''HI SHAY!'' I yell and throw my arms around her neck.

I let go of her and she smiles at me when she noticed that I didn't want to let her go.

''Are you okey?'' I hear Lucy ask.

''Yeah I'm fine just tired so i need to get my morning coffee.''

She put her arm around me and whisper in my ear. I lean against her as she whispers.

_''I need to get my morning coffee now sweetie''_

__I nod and start walking down the hall to crafty. When I get there I see the boys of the cast eating all the candy.

''You know that you can't touch my and Shay's candy'' I almost yell at them and they jump.

''WOW! you scared us Ash!'' Keegan says as he drinks his coffee.

''Yeah that's the point silly'' I laugh at them and take a paper mug and put it under the coffee maker.

''Isn't that like your second coffee under 15 minutes?'' Ian ask.

''No it's not because this is Shay's''

''Oh you are getting coffee for your girl?''

''She is not my girl, I'm just getting coffee for my friend'' after I say that my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it up and see that it's a text from Shay.

**S:~Where are you? I need a hug and my COFFEE! PS we are in the makeup trailer~**

**A:~I'm on my way! The boys where talking to me and they think you are my 'girl'~**

****I see Shay talking to Troian and Lucy when I open the door to the trailer. I take a deep breath and go into the trailer.

''MY COFFEE!'' Shay yells.

''Nice to meet you to'' I say as she grabs her coffee and hugs me.

_''You are my girl and will always be'' _She whispers in my ear and I shiver because of her warm breath that touches my ear.

''Thank you'' she says and walks back to her chair and sits down so her stylist can finish her hair that always look perfect.

''No problemo'' I laugh as I see Lucy and Troian in the corner of my eye with big grins on their faces.

* * *

Shay's POV

I can see how Lucy and Troian smiles at Ash and I can also see the fear in Ash eyes when she notice their smiles.

''Hey Lucy can't we have like an sleep over or something on Friday at your place?'' I ask.

''Yeah sure. But why my place?''

''I don't know we can be any were'' I say and smiles.

I stand up and walk over to Ashley.

''GIRLS YOU NEED TO BE ON SET IN 5!'' one of the producers yell from outside.

''Okay we can talk more about that later after the shoot'' Troian says and we all walk outside and then to set.

''AND CUT!'' Marlene yells and we all let out a deep breath and walk over to our chairs.

''So how are we going to do tomorrow?'' I ask the other girls.

''I think we should have it because is the last day and it's also because it is Halloween tomorrow'' Ashley says.

''Yeah I agree'' Troian says.

''Then it's done! Come to my place around 6 tomorrow'' Lucy says as she stands up and walks over to Ian and Troian walks over to Keegan.

''There is something up between those people'' Ashley says.

''No there is not, why would you think so?''

''Because both of them walked over to their 'Boys' when we finished talking''

''Yeah Ash they have scenes''

''Yeah I think you are right'' I say and smiles at her.

She does a sad smile back and I notice directly.

''What is it Shay? Are you okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine and by the way we have a scene we need to shoot''

''Okay if you say so'' I say and takes her hand and we walk on set.

* * *

Ashley's POV

We walk on set and Marlene yells ''ACTION''

* * *

(During the scene)

I can see how Shay is not fine but we continue anyway.

Hanna:Hey I isn't even loud music em!

Emily: I know it's not but it didn't stop you from singing.

Hanna: Whatever

I can see how Shay is trying not to laugh as i get hit in the head by a pillow she threw during the scene.

* * *

We walk to Hanna's kitchen to continue the scene.

Hanna: Is it a gay thing?

Emily:No it's not Hanna it's a...

I see how Shay's face is going white and she falls to the ground.

''Shay? Shay?'' I shake her and I almost start to cry when she doesn't wake up.

''What happened?'' Marlene yells when she noticed that I said 'Shay' in the middle of the shoot.

I continue shaking her until I her Lucy's voice.

''Ash! Ash! Calm down and let her go so they can look at her''

I look up and notice there are paramedics and the whole cast and crew stand around me.

''Ash she is okay, just let the paramedics look at her''

''O-okay'' I say and I turn around to hug her.

* * *

**If you want me to continue write on this so please ****review**** what you want to happened between Shay and Ashley. **


	2. What is going on?

**Wow thanks for the reviews. Maybe I should shut up so you can read the chapter! XD**

* * *

Ashley's POV

I haven't stop crying sense Shay fainted and the paramedics said that there was nothing wrong with her so they just put her in her dressing room with a cold towel on her head.

''Ash you need to calm down, you are going to hurt yourself'' I hear Troian say.

''I c-can't'' I say between sobs.

Lucy walks up to me and puts her arms around me and I just relax against her heartbeat like I used to do with Shay when I wasn't feeling well and she was there for me.

''Just relax and try to sleep and we will wake you up if Shay wakes up'' She says when we sit down on the sofa Shay isn't lying on.

* * *

Shay's POV

When I open my eyes I realize that I'm in my dressing room and it's not as bright as is used to be. I turn my head a little bit and I see Ash lying on the couch beside me.

''Ash?''

''Shh, don't wake her up'' I hear Lucy say.

''What happened?'' I ask them when I see Lucy and Troian sitting in their chairs beside my end of the couch.

''You fainted probably because you haven't get enough sleep'' Troian says.

''And Ash?''

''She couldn't stop crying so she probably was to exhausted to be awake so she fell asleep'' Lucy says.

''Poor Ash'' I mumble.

I drag me up against the armrest of the couch so I'm half sitting and half laying. And then I turn my head to look at Ash who has dry tears on her cheeks.

''Shay?'' Troian says.

''Yeah?''

''Why haven't you been sleeping? Or is it something we should know about?''

''TROIAN!?'' I hear Lucy almost yell.

''Calm down Lucy, It's okay'' I say.

''Are you sure because you don't have to''

''Yeah I'm sure. I don't actually why I haven't slept but I have been waking up in the middle of the night and then not able to go back to sleep''

''Like nightmares?'' I hear Troian say.

''Yeah kind of and that's why I thought about the sleep over'' I say.

''Do you remember what you dream about?'' I hear Lucy ask.

''No i don't and that's the problem''

The door opens and Marlene walks in.

''Good Shay you are awake'' She says.

''Shhh!'' We all say at the same time and point at Ash.

''OH I'm so sorry, I didn't know'' Marlene says.

''It's okay, was there something you wanted?'' I ask Marlene.

''Yeah Troian and Lucy needs to be on set and I also wanted to check up on you''

''Well I'm okay and I will just wait til Ash wakes up if that's okay?''

''Okay good, yeah somebody should stay with her and you shouldn't work right know so wait til she wakes up and then you can go home and we'll see you tomorrow. Lucy and Troian?'' Marlene says.

''Yeah we will be on set in 5'' Troian says and Marlene walks out.

''Are you going to be okay?'' Lucy asks me.

''Yeah and I planning on asking Ash if she can stay over tonight''

''Okay'' They say and hug me and walks out.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I wake up and I look over at Shay.

''Hi sweetie'' I hear her say

''Don't you dare do anything like that again'' I say a little bit angry.

''I'm so sorry Ash and I wasn't directly planning on it either'' I say and smile a sad smile.

''I know you weren't but I can't imagine losing you that's all''

I walk over to the couch Ash is lying on and give her a big hug.

''S-shay?''

''Yeah sweetie?''

''What happened?''

I tell her every detail I told the other girls and she is the most understanding person I know.

''And Ash I need to ask you something''

''What is it honey?''

''Can you sleep at my place tonight?'' I ask her.

''Sure, just let me grab my stuff so we can head home''

''Yeah do that I need to find my stuff too'' I say as I laugh.

After that we head out to the car and I drive home.

* * *

**Hello again! I know it's a short chapter but I need some ideas to what are going to happened at Shays place and then what are going to happened at the sleep over ****PLEASE REVIEW**** What you want to happened! See ya til next time :) Have a great day!**


	3. Like there is no tomorrow

**Hi again sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for all the reviews it helps a lot! Here is the new chapter.**

* * *

Shay's POV

We are sitting in the car on our way home and I see Ash in the corner of my eye. She is leaning against the cold car window and ''staring'' at me.

''Ash? Are you okay?'' I ask.

''Yeah I'm fine, I just don't want to sit in a car anymore I want to be home at your place''

''Awww, do you like my home?''

''Yeah I do. It's looks nice and it's looks nicer than my apartment'' She answers.

''Haha, your apartment is nice to Ash''

''Thanks sweetie''

We sit in the car for about five minutes before we arrive home.

''We are home'' I say before I go out of the car.

* * *

Ashley's POV

When we finally arrive at Shay's place it feels like I'm home again.

''Shay?'' I ask when she opens the door.

''Yeah sweetie''

''I hope you have wine'' I say

''Yeah I have wine ash, I have the wine Troian gave me for my birthday'' She answers as she laughs.

''Good and I'm just going to put my stuff in the bedroom and then we can talk or whatever''

When I am on my way to Shay's bedroom so I look at the walls that are almost full with pictures of her and her friends. I stop at one of her pictures that we took on set that she has framed in a frame that says best friends forever. A tear fall down my cheek as I continue walk to her bedroom. I put down my stuff and I look over to her bedside table and see a picture of the two of us when we had been on 'The People's Choice Awards' and we stand and watch each other's eyes. I go to the bed and sit down and picks up the picture and look at it 'closer'.

''Seeing something you like?'' Shay asks.

I jump at the sudden voice and look up and see Shay stand in the door frame.

'' You scared me!'' I say, and set back the picture.

''Sorry I didn't mean to but you took a lot of time and I started to wonder where you were''

I walk up to her and take my wine glass and hug her.

''Shall we watch some episodes of Breaking Bad?'' I ask.

''Sure, I'll just get a blanket''

She goes and gets a blanket in the closet and then we'll go together to the couch and she puts on the tv and find 'series' that she has downloaded.

* * *

Shay's POV

After we have watched a couple of episodes of Breaking Bad and a bottle of wine we are a little tipsy but we still know what we are doing and talks about.

''Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Shay?'' Ash ask.

''Yeah you have Ash and you are as beautiful'' I say as I turn around to face her.

'OMG can she be more beautiful?' I think.'

''Shay?''

''Yeah sweetie?''

''Can we go to the kitchen because i'm starving''

''Sure'' I say as we stand up and goes to the kitchen.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Once we have made some food and sat down at the table and started to talk a bit, then I think that this may be the perfect opportunity to say what I feel.

''Shay?''

''Yeah, you know that you don't have to say Shay every time just ask your question'' She says and I blush.

''Yeah I know but I need to tell you something that I hope doesn't destroy our friendship'' I say as I look her in her beautiful brown eyes.

''Okay.. Now are you scaring me so tell me whats on your mind''

''I-II The only thing I can think about is you'' I say and look down at my feet.

''I'm not sure what you mean Ash'' She says and I just look at her and turn my heel and almost run to the nearest bathroom.

When I get in the bathroom and lock the door and turn around to look myself in the mirror and just start to think and whisper

'What was I thinking? How can I be so stupid?'

''You are not stupid! Can you please unlock the door so we can talk?'' I hear Shay say from the door.

I walk to the door and unlock it and turn around so she wouldn't see my face.

''Ash what do you mean by you're just think of me?''

I turn around and push her up against the bathroom door and I could hear her gasp and I just kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

**What do you think should happened next? Please review! **

**Is it bad or good?**


End file.
